


Proposition

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Double Penetration, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Partners, PWP, SasuNaruKaka, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesomes, handjobs, teensy bit of dubious consent if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke wants Naruto; but Naruto’s already in a satisfying steady relationship with Kakashi. When Naruto figures this out, he wonders if it’s possible to love two people in more than a platonic light at the same time, confuzzled, he suggests a threesome. SasuNaruKaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for this chapter: kissing, light petting?

It had been bothering him for months. Why was Sasuke avoiding him? The last time he confronted him, he just stood there. He didn’t even say anything. He wanted to talk to him. But he just ignored him.

Naruto didn’t know what crawled up Sasuke’s ass and died. He’d been an absolute prick for the last few months. Since then he had just been drifting away from him.

Kakashi got out of bed and walked towards Naruto and hugged him from behind. “Come back to bed love,” Kakashi murmured against Naruto’s neck. “Why has Sasuke been avoiding me?” Naruto asked abruptly.

“Why do you say that?” Kakashi asked pulling away slightly.

“He ignores all my phone calls and texts. I don’t know why he won’t speak to me.” Naruto sighed. “I miss speaking to him.”

“Can I do anything?” Naruto stilled for a moment, looking to the side.

Kakashi glanced at Naruto’s face, checking for any signs of discomfort. “Can you talk to him? He won’t speak to me, but maybe he will talk to you?” Naruto asked unsure of his reaction.

“Of course.” Kakashi leaned down and kiss Naruto lightly on the lips.

* * *

 

Sasuke sat on the barstool of a local bar. He needed a drink, it had been a long 2 and half years. He called Kakashi out for a drink.

Sasuke ordered two drinks for him and Kakashi. He decided that he wanted to hang out with him, although he had some things he had been thinking about. The bartender handed him to glasses with vodka.

Sasuke gulped the first one down fast, wincing as the hard alcohol burned his throat. He loved the feeling. It made him feel good, especially if he was having a really shitty day.

After having three glasses of vodka he felt like his head was spinning. He looked to the side, to see Kakashi barely on his first glass of vodka, he growled. “You don’t drink a lot do you?” Sasuke asked, swirling the cup of vodka in his hand, slowly in irritation.

“I don’t really have a reason to drink.” Kakashi replied, sipping the alcohol in moderation as to not get a headache.

“Then why do you?” Sasuke asked, looking over at Kakashi for a brief moment.

“You invited me, did you not?”

“Yeah…” Sasuke ushered the bartender over to him and told him to bring over some more Vodka.

The bartender halfhazardly set the glass down with a napkin underneath; cognizant of the drunken bystandard, drinking his soul away.

“So why did you call me out here today?” Kakashi asked nonchalant.

“I have… feelings for.. Naruto.” Sasuke slurred, looking down at his cup and chugging the rest of it down.

Kakashi visibly winced. “…Are you going to act on them?”

“No…” Sasuke sighed. “I care about him too much, and I know how he feels about you…”

Kakashi got up and paid the bartender with a couple hundred dollar bills. “Get up, I’m taking you home..” Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and headed for his car.

 _‘Damn deadweight student…’_ Kakashi groaned.

* * *

 

“Tadaima!” Kakashi said as he entered his and Naruto’s home.

“Okaeri, how did it go?”

“He told me, after being considerably drunk, that he has feelings for you. I’m assuming from the way he was acting, that he’s felt this way for a very long time.” Kakashi sighed. He should have known his student felt this way about his lover. How come he didn’t notice all the signs. The way Sasuke would treat Naruto. The way he looked at him like more than a friend. He felt like a failure. This whole time, Sasuke had feelings for Naruto, but he never acted on them, because he was scared and when he was going to, it was too late. _’I’m sorry Sasuke…’_

“Wha-What d-do you m-mean, he has f-feelings for m-me!” Naruto gaped.

“It’s just what I said. I mean, I thought I would have noticed it, but apparently we were all oblivious. I had theories, that that’s why he was always more affectionate with you then anyone else. But I guess I never really caught on.”

“But how? I don’t understand…”

“Come to bed Naruto, we’ll talk about it in the morning, okay?” Kakashi gestered for Naruto to follow him to their bedroom.

Naruto nodded, knowing full well, he wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight knowing how Sasuke felt about him this whole time.

* * *

 

The more Sasuke thought about the situation at hand, the more he wanted to hit himself. He shouldn’t have invited Kakashi out to drink last night. He had a feeling he said things he shouldn’t have, when he was invited over to Naruto and Kakashi’s house for Lunch. He was an absolute idiot. Why had he been so stupid? _’It was a temporary lapse in judgement…’_ He chastised himself. Dammnit!

What would Naruto even say? Would he think he was crazy? He didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t even want to go over to their house. The mere idea of it was insane. Why would Kakashi invite him over? _‘I have no choice but to find out, don’t i?’_

* * *

 

 _‘Is it even possible; even remotely possible at all to love more than one person at the same time?’_ Naruto didn’t know, the thought seemed so incredibly foreign to him, that he started getting a headache at even thinking of such things. Did he love Sasuke? Of course he did. He was his best friend, they had been best friends since they were merely toddlers. They did everything together. They were inseperable, since they were born, but did that at all mean he loved Sasuke as more than a friend? Naruto wasn’t sure, it seemed highly unlikely, but the more he thought of it, the more he realized he did love Sasuke in more than a friendly way. He was always there for him and treated him with respect and love, he would care for him. It was kind of surreal and he didn’t understand the feelings he was having. But he knew he had to do something about this. He wanted to still be with Sasuke. He was with Kakashi though, he didn’t want to break up with Kakashi, he loved Kakashi too. _‘Oh god, what am I going to do?’_

_Knock Knock Knock_

The incessant knocking on the door outside was grating on Kakashi’s nerves. Was Sasuke that nervous? Is that why he had to knock on the door so **fucking** loud? Kakashi cringed, getting up from his spot on the couch and setting down his Icha Icha tactics book. “Hello?” Kakashi opened the door, looking at Sasuke tiredly. “Afternoon..”

Kakashi stepped to the side, to allow Sasuke room to come in. “Come in.”

“Thank you…is Naruto here?” Sasuke asked looking at his surroundings to find the blond.

“He’s in the kitchen, making some Takoyaki, Onigiri and Tempura.”

“Oh?” Sasuke said following Kakashi to the kitchen to talk.

“Hey Sasuke…” Naruto greeted.

“Did you guys want to talk to me about something?” Sasuke said not wanting to beat around the bush and get straight to the point.

“Um, well, Kakashi told me that you may have feelings for me..is this true?”

“Yes!” Sasuke replied fidgeting with the strings on his jacket.

“I have feelings for you too…” Naruto acknowledged.

“What?” Sasuke gulped.

“We should have a threesome!”

“Wait, you’re joking right?” Kakashi and Sasuke said at the same time.

“No, I’m dead serious. I got to thinking about what you said, that you had feelings for me. I’ve been thinking about it all night and all today, while making lunch, I have feelings for you too, but I love Kakashi, so if we’re going to this, I want both of you. I’m not going to break up with one of you to be with the other. ” Naruto said in finality. “Are you guys hungry? Dig in!” Naruto said, putting plates in front of Kakashi and Sasuke.

“I don’t know how I feel about this Kakashi.”

“I don’t know either, but Naruto wants this..”

“How would we even do this, I’m so confused.” Sasuke groaned.

* * *

“How are we doing this?” Sasuke asked unsure moving around uncomfortable on the bed Kakashi and Naruto shared.

“Well obviously, I’m going to have to be in the middle.” Naruto answered, looking to the side with a slight blush on his face.

Kakashi smirked.

Sasuke tried looking anywhere but at Naruto’s blushing face. It seemed like no matter what he did he couldn’t avoid it. Sasuke watched Naruto take his shirt off and get on the bed. He followed him slowing stripping. He wondered if Kakashi was going to do something or just stand there with a stupid smirk on his face. _Is he enjoying this? Why doesn’t he try to stop it? Does he want me to do something? FUCK!_ Sasuke screamed internally.

“Come here,” Naruto said in a come hither motion with his fingers, “take of your shirt Sasuke.”

“Okay…” Sasuke approached Naruto slowly unsure of how to react, he’d never even kissed Naruto, so surely this would be really awkward. He wanted this though, he knew that much.

Sasuke leaned on the bed, gently, trying to get a feel for his surroundings. He’d never even been in this room. Hell he’d never wanted too. He moved his hands towards Naruto’s face, touching him carefully, appreciating him. _‘What do I do? What do I do?’_ Sasuke’s mind battled.

“Kiss me.” Naruto muttered lightly under his breath. Did he hear that right? Naruto just asked Sasuke to kiss him. That can’t be right, can it?

Sasuke manouvered himself closer to Naruto taking his chin into his hands, he kissed Naruto. The touch of lips, was awkward and clumsy at best. When their lips grazed each other for the first time; Sasuke’s head spun out of control, he got a little too into it and bumped his head into Naruto’s head. Apologizing profusely he looked to the side once more. _’Dammnit, not again.’_

“Are you sure you want to continue to go through with this Sasuke?” Naruto muttered lightly under his breath. Moving closer to Sasuke, to see any doubt or hesitation in his eyes.

Taking in a deep long awaited breath, Sasuke replied, ” No, I want this. Kami, how I want this.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m so so sorry. I’m struggling with writing the next part which is the lemon, so I’ve decided since I’d rather, let you have the first part as soon as possibly since your birthday was last week, here is the first part. I will get the second part out asap.
> 
> Takoyaki = Fried or Grilled Octopus Ball Shaped Dumpling
> 
> Onigiri = Rice ball wrapped in Seaweed
> 
> Tempura = Japanese dish of Seafood andor Vegetables, that is usually battered and deep fried.
> 
> A/N2: I’m sorry to lots of other people. I have like a few others, who I’m writing a fic/oneshot/drabble/etc for. I’m working on them, I promise! I’m just struggling with some of them. ;n;


	2. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto settle upon a Compromise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for this chapter: Double penetration, barebacking, handjobs, blowjobs. The whole works.

Sasuke pulled his shirt up over his head and flung it across the room half-hazardly. He felt Kakashi watching him from the other side of the room, but didn’t let that bother him. He wanted to enjoy this. He knew that Kakashi would join them soon enough, but for now he would emerse himself in all that is Naruto.

“Lay on your back,” Naruto purred into Sasuke’s ear, pushing Sasuke down, so he could straddle him. Naruto’s crotch was neck and neck with Sasuke’s.

Sasuke groaned. The friction, the sweet friction from rubbing their clothed cocks together felt so good to Sasuke. “Does that feel good?” Naruto purred throatily into Sasuke’s ear. “Y-yes!” Sasuke gasped as Naruto grinded down onto his clothed cock.

Naruto hastily unbuckled Sasuke’s black leather belt. He didn’t know why he was so eager. When Sasuke walked in that door to his and Kakashi’s shared apartment, he suddenly wanted to jump Sasuke’s bones. He felt bad about feeling that, but also at the same time he didn’t.

“Are you gonna join us Kakashi or are you just gonna stand there?!” Naruto grinned seductively as he looked up from Sasuke. He beckoned Kakashi over with a flick of his finger. When he saw Kakashi walking over towards him, he smirked. Kakashi could never resist.

Naruto leaned down towards Sasuke’s lips and kissed him. He could feel Kakashi dip down on the bed and kiss his neck.

Kakashi’s milky white hands caressed Naruto’s tan shoulders as he nipped and kissed Naruto’s neck. Naruto turned his head towards Kakashi to kiss him. Sasuke grinned from underneath Naruto, his hands instinctively coming up under Naruto t-shirt to to pinch pert peach nipples. “Ah,” Naruto moaned in between breaths.

Sasuke’s cock throbbed at Naruto’s response of Sasuke’s ministrations. He didn’t think Naruto would be so responsive to his actions towards Naruto’s body considering how oblivious Naruto was towards Sasuke’s feelings for so long. It made him happy Naruto was enjoying his touch.

Naruto shimmied out of their sandwiched embrace so he could take his shirt and the rest of his clothes off. He wanted to be more comfortable. He wanted flesh to flesh contact.

Kakashi mirrored his actions and took off his remaining clothes so he could join Sasuke on the bed along with Naruto. His pupils dilating from arousal.

Naruto climbed on the bed squished between Kakashi and Sasuke. “You’ve heard of Double Penetration, right?” Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke closely. Checking for any sign of discomfort.

“Um, kind of. “ Sasuke scratched his head.

Naruto laughed. “Well, that’s what we should do. Of course, as long as you’re both on board.”

Kakashi nodded. He was more than okay with this. And if anyone asked, he may or may not have been secretly wanting to see Naruto’s puffy asshole stuffed full of more than one cock.

Sasuke groaned. This was actually happening. Sasuke bit his lip in reply and nodded.

“Good,” Naruto smiled cheekily, he grabbed the lube from the bedside table, squirting a large dollop on his hand to work himself open.

His finger rubbed teasingly at his hole to test the waters. Only teasing the rim for what was to come.

Sasuke and Kakashi watched in awe as Naruto worked his puffy pink hole open for both of their cocks.

Naruto moaned lowly working his slick fingers inside himself, stretching himself for the large girth he was about to take. He was going to love every bit of it. He knew that much. He loved cock. In his ass, his mouth, on his face. Everywhere.

“Gonna work myself open so I can take both of your large cocks, yeah?” Naruto said, his eyes glazing over in lust.

Kakashi groaned watching Naruto.

“Gonna fuck myself on both your cocks, yes. You’re both gonna stuff me full of it.”

Naruto spread his legs farther apart so both of them could fit in between Naruto’s legs.

Naruto handed Kakashi the lube so he could lube his cock up. He smeared a large amount over the pale pink head and down the shaft, giving the bottle to Sasuke; Kakashi lined himself up with Naruto’s hole. He would fuck Naruto’s hole first. Get him all loosened up, so he could take both cocks at once.

“You guys aren’t very talkative. Are you not enjoying this?” Naruto queried.

“Oh, we’re both enjoying this believe me,” Sasuke started, jerking his cock with his right hand, getting it all slick with lube.

“Definitely enjoying this,” Kakashi did an experimental thrust, Naruto’s choked cry of ecstasy as Kakashi hit that particular spot inside Naruto; told him he did a good job.

Sasuke moved over towards Naruto’s face, holding his cock over Naruto’s lips. Rubbing his cock head over his cheek a little roughly; waiting for Naruto to open his mouth to suck.

Naruto opened his mouth slightly to take a tentative lick of Sasuke’s cock. Sasuke was impatient, shoving his cock down Naruto’s throat. Naruto choked, not expecting Sasuke to do that. “Sorry,”

“It’s alright,” Naruto started, “I just wasn’t expecting that.”

Sasuke nodded.

“You can put your cock back in my mouth now, yes?”

Sasuke didn’t know why he looked to Kakashi but he did and it made him uneasy. Sasuke guided his cock back into Naruto’s mouth.

Kakashi thrusted up one more time into Naruto ass before bottoming out. The force of the thrust caused Naruto to swallow down more of Sasuke’s cock in his throat. He choked, one more time. A lone tear streaming down his face from the pain and the _pleasure._

Sasuke pulled his cock out and smeared the precome that was oozing from the slit of his cock over Naruto's plump lips. Naruto's eyes glazed over while he watched Sasuke. Naruto licked his lips with a lewd smile. 

Sasuke groaned in pleasurable agony. Naruto was going to be the death of him. 

"I want both of your cocks inside me, right now!" Naruto moaned, his fingers coming up to his chest to tweak his nipples. 

Kakashi pulled out so Naruto could turn over on his side. Naruto being on his side would be better so Sasuke and Kakashi could both thrust at an angle that would get both of their cocks in deep. 

Naruto layed down half on his right side so that Sasuke could lift his left leg up as he pushed in. Kakashi eyes twinkled in mirth at the sight of Naruto exposed, ass leaking with lube and spit. The pink furl of his asshole rippled as it was spread farther open. Sasuke rubbed gently at Naruto's rim, trying to get Naruto used to the feel of Sasuke touching him there. Sasuke looked at Naruto as he pushed one of his fingers all the way up to the hilt as an experiment. Naruto's gasp of pleasure was enough to spur Sasuke on further. 

Naruto nodded when Sasuke looked to him for the go ahead to push in. 

Sasuke pushed the head in teasingly, rubbing against the rim of Naruto’s asshole. When he felt comfortable enough to go farther in, he thrusted all the way in so that his balls were up against Naruto’s asscheeks. The slapping of skin on skin made Naruto groan out loud.

“Yeah, just like that.”

“Fuck, you’re tight.” Sasuke rubbed Naruto tan thighs tenderly as he thrust once more, hitting Naruto’s prostate with ease.

Kakashi took that as his queue to join in completely. Sasuke stopped thrusting for a moment so Kakashi could enter Naruto swiftly. Kakashi smoothed Naruto’s tan skin in his pale white hand for a moment to relax Naruto before entering him. Naruto nodded.

Kakashi grabbed at Naruto's hips for purchase as he thrust in causing Sasuke to move closer towards him so they could set a pace. In and out, in and out. 

Naruto thought he was going to die like this. Ass stuffed full of cock, from the only people he's ever cared about. He was an absolute blissed out heaven. He felt like his ass was going to tear but he loved every moment of it. Naruto eyes watered slightly as Kakashi and Sasuke's cocks both rubbed up against the magic spot inside him. He was going to come soon, he knew it. 

"I'm not going to last much, ah longer." Naruto groaned, pulling at Sasuke's black hair when he pushed inside at a brutal pace watching Naruto shiver in response. "Dobe, that hurts." 

"Have you ever had two cocks up your ass?" Naruto smiled. 

"No. Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked, concerned. 

"Of course it hurts, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't feel good too. " Naruto grinned, genuine.

Naruto jerked his cock with swift movements, feeling the precome dribbling down towards his balls. He was going to spend. Sasuke's free hand joined Naruto's. Rubbing the moisture of Naruto's cock around the head, smearing it together. Getting it slick. 

Another thrust, this time by Kakashi caused Naruto to come, screaming. His orgasm washed over him. The come landed all over his chest and small droplets on his face. 

Seeing Naruto come was enough for Sasuke to double over and follow him to the edge.  He came, gripping Naruto's left thigh like a vise. 

The come, trickled down his ass as Sasuke pulled it, wincing at the loss.

Kakashi followed quickly after Sasuke. His come mixing in with Sasuke's inside Naruto's ass. 

Kakashi's cock slipped out, he watched the come trickle out Naruto's ass. He would never tire of that. He didn't know if it was just because it was Naruto and Naruto was sexy with come in his ass or if it was from possessiveness. Probably the latter. Which despite being possessive of Naruto, he was okay sharing Naruto with Sasuke. 

Naruto smiled in satisfaction. He was completely fucked out. 

"Let's sleep. Ok?" Naruto asked, looking at both of them.

"Ok," They replied in unison.

* * *

In the morning when they would wake, snuggled up against each other. Naruto sandwiched in between the both of them. Kakashi would get up first, make breakfast for the three of them and bring it to them for breakfast in bed. Naruto would grin cheekily and say thank you. Sasuke would snort "Dobe," and cuddle further into Naruto's neck. Kakashi would sigh at Sasuke's antics towards Naruto but in the end they would snuggle back up in bed and share the food. Content smiles on their faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Early Birthday Eline and I'm sorry it took so long. <3(^з^)-☆


End file.
